


Scars

by tribridposie



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/tribridposie
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 6





	Scars

* * *

“Sometimes I think about the past world, y’know? How it used to be. I never had a great life, but anything beats this.”

The sickening crunch of the walker’s skull fills in the silence, allowing both girls to think to themselves.

”I don’t remember much. Just Sandra, and school, and...my parents.”

Violet raised an eyebrow, questioning the brunette who the supposed ‘Sandra’ was.

”My babysitter. My parents would leave me with her when they would take trips. She was nice.”

Clementine nods, trying to convince herself of the statement.

“Yeah, she was nice, she died trying to protect me. Stayed as a walker inside my house for a good while until Lee came along and bashed her brains in.”

”Shit. That must’ve been rough, huh?”

”Yeah. It was pretty hard seeing that.”

Violet remains silent as she takes a step forward, digging her bloody cleaver into what remained of a lady’s head.

”Jesus, she got _fucked_ up.”  
  
Her nose had been completely missing, and both girls could see into what was once her cheek.

Small bits of skin were missing here and there, nothing they hadn’t seen already.

”So, how was your family life? Any babysitters? Siblings?”

Clementine’s eyes averted the blonde’s guarded gaze as she muttered a last question.

”Parents?”

She knew it was a sore topic for the girl, and she would have no problem being quiet about it. She wouldn’t like any trauma to resurface and cause Violet pain, it would be cruel on her part.

”They were assholes, Clem. What do I have to say about them? My mom worked three jobs to keep us alive. My dad was a drunk who did nothing but lounge around and cheat on his wife. And me? I was the worst, Clem.”

”Because of your...grandma?”

Clementine was playing with fire now, both girls knew it. Clementine had heard the story of her grandma’s suicide and how it ended in Violet being shipped off to the boarding school.

It was a sad and fucked story, one Violet could barely tell without feeling ashamed.  
  
“Yeah, because of my grandma.”

Silence fills the air, though now it’s not the same free quietness they had once.

Its tense, and Clementine had felt how the mood had gone down so heavily.

For the next hour, both girls walk around the large forest, picking off any stragglers they find. They had seen increased walker activity around the school not long ago, and the groups had gotten so big, they started sending out parties to take them out.

”Clem?”

Violet’s soft tone is the first thing both girls have heard in a while, and it does in fact surprise Clementine a bit. She never expected for Violet to talk first.

She hums in response, signaling the girl to continue talking.

”Do you think I could be able to see your...scars?”

She said it so softly, it took the brunette a few seconds to figure out the full sentence.

Violet was staring at her deeply, green eyes following every move, every muscle that tensed up.

”Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

Violet took meek, small steps toward her friend, rough fingers gently pulling up the sleeve of her jacket.

Her touch was soft, and Clementine smiled at how careful Violet was being. _She was afraid to hurt her_. It was an adorable sight, one that rugged at her heartstrings.

The pale teenager ran her fingertips over the jagged and horrendous scar that was once a very large cut.

”What happened there?”

Violet’s gaze flickered over to her friend’s face, where she found a hint of sadness written over it.

“A dog. I was hungry. And lonely. And just scared, Vi. I found a little campsite, abandoned.”

She shook her head, recounting the hurtful memory.

”I found a dog, about Rosie’s height, though he weighed a lot less.”

Violet blows air through her nose, smiling at the remark.

”We found a can of beans. I offered some but I guess he just wanted all of them. When I refused to give him the beans, he bit my arm and fuck, did it hurt.”

She rubs her scar unconsciously, like it has become second nature to her and she doesn’t even realize it.

”We fought for a little bit. I managed to kick him off but he uh....he ended up getting really hurt and there was _no way_ he was gonna survive so I...I put him down.”

Violet lets out a slight gasp, and the blonde immediately feels horrible for making her friend go through the horrible memory.

”You can stop telling me, Clem. I’m really sorry you had to go through that.”

Clementine only stays quiet as her hand skims over the thin, bony fingers that rest on her arm.

She stops her movements, letting her hands rest stop the other girls, and slowly their pinkies intertwine.

”Got caught up in the middle of a small pack of walkers. These two guys saved me, Nick and Pete. Long story short, they found the bite and thought I was infected. So their group voted to lock me in the shed and wait it out, to see if I was telling the truth about it being just a dog bite.”

She slowly lowers herself to the ground, crossing her legs together and pulling the older girl along with her.

”I snuck in their house and stole supplies. Stitched myself up in the shed. Really fuckin’ hurt too.”

Violet scooter closer to the warm body beside her, now being side to side.

She made a cautious move of lowering her head to rest on Clementine’s shoulder, checking to see if the action was alright with her friend.

”And this one?”

She rolled her sleeve all the way up to her shoulder, revealing a really nasty section of burned skin on her arm.

It looked like it was an insignia burned into her skin. Maybe a gang? People were fucking psycho nowadays and loved branding their bodies with shit.

“ _A New Frontier_.”

Disgust is laced into her voice, and Violet cant help but feel guilty. She really opened a can of worms, didn’t she?

”Group of shitheads based in Richmond. I only joined them to provide a safe place for AJ. One day, he got really sick and they said he wouldn’t survive.”

Sbe let’s put a dry laugh, her lip curling up in anger.

”Fuckers didn’t even try. So naturally, I stole medicine. He got taken away from me the same night. Took me about a year to find him.”

Violet wasn’t sure if she wanted to continue, this seemed like it was bringing up a lot of bad memories for the young girl.

”What about...that one?”

She tenderly touched the cut carving into Clementine above her eyebrow.

”I was learning how to drive. Kenny. That was his name. He was like a dad to me at one point. We lost control of the car and swerved onto a tree. He wasn’t wearing a seatbelt.”

She looks down to the ground, as if it contained magical answers to all her grief and pain and loss.

”He sacrificed himself so I could get AJ and run.”

Violet’s eyes roamed around the girl’s entire skin. Noticing little scars here and there, but she figured they were just won in battle.

”Hey Violet?”

Their eyes connected and Violet looked away shyly, embarrassed she had gotten caught staring.

She hummed in response, shock being sent throughout her body as Clementine’s rough hand gently grabbed her face and forced her to look at her.

The air was silent as Clementine leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to her best friends lips.

They stayed like that for a while, hand in hand, cuddled together as they watched the sun lower itself into the hidden view of trees.

* * *


End file.
